Lullaby, Goodnight My Angel
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Shouen ai! RikuSora pairing! Riku reflects on his love for Sora as they start to fall asleep in eachothers arms, underneath a navy, star filled sky. SONGFIC!


**Author's Notes:** YAY!!! I got some reviews for my first Kingdom Hearts fic!! 6 of them, but I was still so happy!!! I was first inspired to write this fic a few weeks ago when my best friends and I went to an anime convention in New Jersey. Their was a room where people could sit and whach anime/game music video's and I got to see a video with this song twice. Its sucha pretty song, I hope this turns out good!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Song "Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel)" by Billy Joel!!  
  
**Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel)  
**  
"Where are you taking me, love?" Riku asked timidly as he was led through the darkness by his koi. Sora giggled happily and turned around to face him. Riku's sky blue eyes were covered by a red bandana as he stopped in mid step. He felt Sora grasp both of his hands and gave them a reasuring squeeze. "Don't worry, we're almost there" Sora whispered, standing on his tip toes to place a small kiss on his boyfriends nose.  
  
Riku grinned and nodded slightly. He'd just have to take Sora's word for it, and hope he wouldn't lead him straight into a tree. The pair continued walking, sora leading the way throught the night. Riku felt the sandy ground beneath him and smiled knowingly. 'I know were he's taking me' he thought silently. 'We're going to somewhere near the beach....'  
  
"Almost there....ok! We're here!!! Riku, I'll be right back, okay? Just stand here and don't move!" Sora chirped, letting go of Riku's gloved hands. He started to walk away but stopped and called back, "And don't you dare peek!"  
  
Riku chuckled and promised he wouldn't. The silver haired youth stood with arms crossed as he listened to the sounds of Sora rushing back and forth, preparing for whatever he had in store for him.  
  
"Ok! It's ready! You can take the blindfold off now!" Sora said excitedly from a few feet away. Slowly, Riku untied the clothe from around his head and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times trying to get used to the dim lighting, and when he could finally see he gasped. They were on the little piece of land right off of Destiny Island that was connected by a short bridge. The little island where the paupu trees grew.  
  
Seated just a few feet away was Sora. He sat on a dark red blanket with his legs crossed, surrounded by heart shaped pillows and small lit candles. Beside him sat a picnic basket and a small radio. Riku was in awe, his mouth basically gaping at the scence before him. Who knew Sora was so.....romantic?  
  
Sora took his silence the wrong way and frowned. "You don't like it....?" He asked quietly, his eyes looking on the verge of tears. Riku snapped back to reality. "No! I love it! Sora, did you really do all this?" he asked, walking over to his best friend.  
  
Sora smiled that cute grin of his and nodded, urging him to sit down with him. Riku sat down and took in his surroundings. They were seated close to the edge of the mini island, looking out at the ocean. They had a perfect veiw of the stars and a full moon.  
  
Riku noticed Sora scooting closer to him and wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him close. "I Love this Sora.....I love you" He felt Sora smiling agianst his shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze. "I-I love you to Riku" He was blushing wildly.  
  
Reaching behind him, he turned the the cd player he had brought with him on and set it to song number four. Instantly a sweet melody started to play, causing both of the boys to smile dreamily.

Good night my angel time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day  
  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
  
I think you know what I've been trying to say

Riku reached out again and trapped Sora in a hug. "I Love this song....." he murmered into his friends sandly hair. "Mhmm" was his quiet response.  
  
Sora looked up at Riku and gazed into his sky colored eyes. He felt his heart flutter, and had an urge to suddenly kiss the other boy. Slowly they closed their eyes, and their lips met. They were hesitant at first, but soon they were both comfortable, and became more daring.  
  
Riku gently licked Sora's lower lip, requesting entrance. Sora allowed him passage, and soon their toungues were battling for dominance. The silver haired teen pulled his lover to him and let them fall backwards onto the mounds of soft pillows.  
  
Sora trailed light, wet kisses over Riku's cheek and jaw, resting to lie his head in the crook of the boys neck. "Don't ever leave me Riku.......I need you in my life. You're the only one who is keeping me sane on this tiny island. Your so sweet, caring, beautiful.... gods I love you so much!"  
  
Riku smiled and kissed his nose. "I promise I'll never leave you, love"

I promised I would never leave you  
  
And you should always know  
  
Where ever you may go  
  
No matter where you are  
  
I never will be far away

Sora smiled happily and closed his eyes. "Good....I don't know what I'd do without you..." the younger boy yawned and snuggled closer to Riku.  
  
Riku grinned and blushed, but it was unseen by the other boy, for he had allready fallen alseep. "Goodnight my angel, may your dreams be as sweet as you are" he whispered.  
  
The silved haired young man rested his his chin on his lovers head, closed his eyes, and let his mind drift.  
  
'I am so lucky' He realized. 'I'm sitting next to the most wonderful boy in all the worlds, and he loves me as much as I love him. He's so importand to me, I don't know what I'd do with out him.' He gently carresed Sora's warm cheek with his gloved hands. 'I hope you know that Sora. You're so smart, funny and absoultely adorable!! Heh, I fell in love with not only your mind and heart, but you're your cute little smile!  
  
'And your so sweet! This is the exact spot where you confessed your feelings to me, and mine to you. Right here, below a setting sun, and beside a beautiful ocean'

Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
  
And still so many things I want to say  
  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

'You made me so happy that day, So I owe a lot to you. So don't worry about me leaving you; I will always be here for you. So let me hold you in my arms, and watch you sleep, my angel'

And like a boat out on the ocean  
  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
  
The water's dark and deep  
  
Inside this ancient heart  
  
You'll always be a part of me

'I hope things will never change between us, Sora. And I hope no one ever takes my place in your heart. I want....to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me'  
  
'I promise we'll be happy together. I'll hold you in my arms all night, and sing you to sleep with a soft lullaby. And I'll whisper my love over and over again, just so you never forget how special you are to me'

Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
  
Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

'And when we're both old and grey, I'll still rock you to sleep and I'll sing to you. I'll sing the words my heart feels when ever I look in to your eyes; how I feel as I fall in love with you each time we meet. And even if I die before you, we'll still be together. Because everytime the wind blows, that will be me lulling you to sleep, just as I always will....'

Someday we'll all be gone  
  
But lullabies go on and on  
  
They never die, that's how you and I will be  
  
** :) FIN (:**  
  
Eh..I'm sorry that was so shitty....sigh I don't know whats happened to me......  
  
I hope some one liked this little fic anyway :/ Review if you did!! Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
